


Gedanken

by kessM



Series: Umzug ff.de [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Älteres Werk - Umzug von ff.deWas kleines, düsteres für Zwischendurch...





	Gedanken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Was ganz kurzes für zwischendurch^.~
> 
> Nix meins und Geld bekomm ich auch keins.

Er war leer.  
Nichts füllte ihn.   
Absolut nichts.   
Weder Angst, Hass, Wut oder gar Liebe...  
Nur Leere- Gähnende Leere

Lebte er überhaupt noch?  
Oder war er schon längst tot?  
Wer sagte ihm, ob er noch lebte?  
Wie definiert sich „Leben“?

Atmen tat er noch.  
Rasselnd und pfeifend, doch seine Lungen taten noch ihren Dienst.   
Sprechen konnte er auch noch.  
Heiser und zischend, doch man verstand ihn.   
Essen nahm er zu sich, nicht viel, aber es füllte den Magen.   
Konnte man DAS „Leben“ nennen?

War hier der Grund zu suchen, warum er so viele Leben nahm?

Weil er in den Augen seiner Opfer in den Sekunden des Todes das Aufglimmen... Aufbäumen dessen sah, was er versuchte zu ergründen? Zu definieren?

Was war das Geheimnis des Lebens?  
Seines Lebens?

Erhaschte er das, wonach er sich am meisten- als einzigstes- sehnte, nur, wenn er anderen den Tod brachte?

Konnte er nur „Leben“, indem er mordete?   
Folterte? Quälte?

Nun denn,   
dann soll es so sein:

Um ein wenig „Leben“ zu erhaschen,   
eröffnete er die Jagd, um es zum erlöschen zu bringen...  
denn er war Lord Voldemort... der Dunkle Lord...  
der, der erst lebte, wenn er tötete.


End file.
